Tegami
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: Mileina finds a letter in Tieria's room after the battle with the Innovades. How do the members of Celestial Being take it? Takes place after season two so spoilers are present.
1. Disturbing Discoveries

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back with probably a long over due Gundam 00 story, but hey, better late than never. This takes place after season two so there are spoilers. Aside from that I've got nothing to say, so after the disclaimer you can start reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or the Characters.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter One: Disturbing Discoveries

Mileina walked around the Ptolemaios. It had been about three weeks after the fall of the A-Laws and the Innovades. Things had finally gone back to normal. Setsuna was back to being his normal quiet self. Lockon was back to being the loud and obnoxious person he was. Allelujah and Marie had left, which upset Mileina a bit, she liked talking with Parfacy-san. But there was one Meister who had not returned, Tieria Erde had not returned from the final battle and it had everyone, except Setsuna, rather worried. She had a feeling that something terrible had happened to Tieria. When the Seraphim Gundam had been destroyed, the wreckage showed no signs of life.

She found herself standing in front of the Meister's room. She often found herself here when she wandered around the halls late at night due to an onset of insomnia. She found her hand reaching towards the touch pad that opened the door. She sighed no matter how many times she tried, the door never opened, so why did it feel so different today? She touched the pad and to her surprise the door opened.

She gasped, she had never been in Tieria's room before and she felt kind of uneasy about being in someone's room without their permission. But perhaps Tieria, where ever he happened to be, wanted her to come in. Why else would a door that had been locked for the past three weeks suddenly open? She found Tieria's room to be very plain, there was just a green helmet with a crack in the visor, a light pink cardigan, and Tieria's normal uniform.

She slowly walked up to the desk where Tieria's uniform was neatly folded and sitting on the purple jacket was a white envelope. She picked up the envelope and held it in her hand and written in Tieria's neat penmanship were the words 'To the Ptolemaios Crew and Meisters.' As she read the words she began to shake. The Meisters had a tradition were before they went into a battle they would leave a note on top of their uniforms. If they returned the note would be jettisoned into space and if they did not return, it would be read by the remaining members of the crew. Tears came to her eyes as she gripped the note a little tighter as she left the room and headed to the bridge.

* * *

Sumeragi, Lockon, Setsuna, Ian, Feldt and Lasse were on the bridge when Mileina walked in crying.

"Where have you been, Mileina?" Sumeragi asked as she turned to the girl, "Mileina, what's wrong?"

"I was able to get into Erde-san's room," Mileina said softly,

"The lock deactivated?" Sumeragi asked

"And I found this," She said as she held up the envelope.

Sumeragi gasped, "Give it here," She said. Mileina handed the note to Sumeragi. Sumeragi took the note and sighed. She too knew of the tradition that the Meisters had but this had been the first time she had had to read one of the final letters, "Ian," She said, "Will you please read this? I don't think I'll be able to."

"I'll read it,"

"Setsuna," Sumeragi gasped,

"Please," Setsuna said, "Let me read Tieria Erde's note."

"I guess it's fitting," Sumeragi said as she handed the note to Setsuna,

"Thank you," Setsuna said as he opened the letter. Setsuna sighed as he quickly glanced at Tieria's perfect penmanship then started to read, "Dear Sumeragi Li Noriega, Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Mileina Vashti, Saji Crossroads, Feldt Grace, Lasse Aeon, Ian Vashti, Linda Vashti, and Marie Parfacy," Setsuna read, "Odds are if you're reading this, I was able to complete my mission but at the expense of my life. I am sorry to say this but I was not expecting to make it back alive. I was not expecting Ribbons Alamark to give up Veda willing and I paid the ultimate price for trying to take her back by force. As you may or may not have know, I was not born human, I was only created to help carry out Aeolia Schenburg's plan. Although I am grateful that I was an Innovade because I was able to save the people I care about." Setsuna paused for a bit, "To Setsuna, Allelujah and Lockon continue carrying out the plan. Continue your efforts to create a better future without me. We all have our part to play and my part has already been fulfilled. Keep fighting until all of the parts have also been fulfilled.

"To Sumeragi Li Noriega, continue guiding the members of Celestial Being to a better future. Please do not be afraid to replace me if you need to. There are still things that need to be done so please keep on fighting."

"Dammit Tieria!" Sumeragi cried as Setsuna paused, "Sorry, please continue."

"To Ian Vashti," Setsuna read, "I thank both you and your daughter for making all necessary repairs to the Gundams. We could have never succeeded without your help. Please continue your efforts and continue the development of the Gundams and support units." He paused, "Finally to Mileina Vashti, I thank you for everything and I am sorry that I was not able to say good bye. Please don't let my death hinder your future. The last thing I want you to do is make yourself sick over my death. I know from experience what it is like to lose a person you love. It's hard at first but I know that some day, you'll find someone who is better suited for you than I was."

Setsuna sighed as the young girl cried, "To the rest of the crew, Thank you for all your support. Our efforts would not have been successful without your help. Continue being there for the Meisters. I want everyone to remain strong and continue doing what you have been doing all these years. Casualties are inevitable in war and I am hoping that I was the only one in that battle. You all have so much to live for and I am a little envious. Thank you for being my family for the past several years. I wish you all the best of luck in the future. Sincerely, Tieria Erde."

No one spoke for a long time. It was safe to say that everyone on the bridge was crying.

"God dammit Tieria!" Sumeragi cried, "Why didn't you tell us that you were planning to get yourself killed?"

"Here," Setsuna said as he handed the note to Mileina, "I'm sure he would have wanted you to keep this."

Mileina took the note then turned towards the door, "I think he liked you, Mileina-chan," Lyle whispered in the child's ear.

The girl's eyes widened then she ran out of the room, "Did you have to say that?" Setsuna asked

"What can I say," Lyle said, "It's the truth, or was the truth."

"Are you not troubled by Tieria Erde's death?" Setsuna asked

"The guy hardly ever looked at me or talked to me," Lyle said, "So I guess I'm indifferent."

"Tieria was your comrade!" Sumeragi screamed, "Don't you care at all that he was killed!?"

"Hey, I'm treating him the way he would have treated me if he was in my position." Lyle said

"You're wrong!" Setsuna said, "Tieria would have been upset if you had been killed and you don't give a damn."

"He may not show it but Tieria cares for all of us very much," Feldt said softly, "Why else do you think he died to save us? Do you really think he would have done that if he didn't care about us? He saw us as his younger siblings…you don't care…you're terrible."

"Tieria practically made himself sick when your brother was killed!" Sumeragi yelled, "Get out! I don't want to see you right now."

Lyle sighed, "It's obvious that I'm not wanted here," He said as he left the room.

* * *

Lyle sighed as he entered room. //I don't see why everyone's making such a huge fuss about it// he thought, //I hardly knew the guy// He then sat on his bed and realized that something on his computer monitor was blinking. //What is it now?// He thought as he opened the message expecting it to be a long winded chew out Lyle session via-email from Sumeragi but he surprised to see the same scrip he had seen on the letter that Setsuna had read. //Is this some kind of sick joke?// He asked. He sighed and started reading.

"_Lyle Dylandi code name Lockon Stratos; First off I would like you to know that I, Tieria Erde, would have been devastated if you had died."_

//Yeah this is a joke// Lyle thought as he read on, //The kid's dead, he can't write notes//

"_I would like to express that regardless of what Setsuna might have said, I am not dead. My body was destroyed but I was able to link my consciousness to Veda before it was lost. I would also like to inform you that when I linked my mind to Veda I also linked the GN-Drives and the Ptolemaios to Veda as well. Therefore I heard everything you said about me."_

"Shit," Lyle swore, //This is going to be a long winded chew out Lyle session//

"_And I need to apologize to you. The reason I could not bring myself to talk with you is because I could not bring myself to face a relative of a man that died because of me. I'm not sure if anyone told you or not but your brother was severely injured because I could not let go of Veda. Our Gundams had been disconnected from Veda by Ribbons Alamark and because I was still trying to link with her the stand-alone system was not able to install in the Virtue. Because the Virtue was not connected to an operating system, my Gundam was an easy target. Then Neil took a blow that was meant to kill me. I tried to save your brother but I couldn't. I couldn't look at you because I felt that I had let you down before I had ever met you."_

"The kid blamed himself for nii-san's death?" Lyle asked, "But it was Ali-Al Saashes that killed him."

"_Continue your efforts with Celestial Being, create the world that Neil wanted to create for you. Please don't torment Mileina Vashti or Feldt Grace too much and try to stay on Sumeragi Li Noriega's good side for your own sake. We _will_ have a little chat when I return and remember I know what happens on this ship. Don't tell anyone about this. Sincerely, Tieria Erde."_

"Dammit," Lyle said, "He chewed me out. I just got chewed out by a super computer…what the hell?"

* * *

After Lockon's comment Mileina had run off to her room crying. She flopped down on her bed. "Erde-san, you idiot," she cried, "I hate you!" She then cried until she exhausted herself and she fell asleep just as the new message icon appeared on the monitor in her room.

Several hours later Mileina woke to a soft knock on her door.

"Mileina-chan, it's me Feldt,"

"Feldt-san," Mileina said, "Come in."

"Mileina-chan, are you alright?" Feldt asked

"Yeah I guess I am now," Mileina said, "After a good cry then a nap. I feel a lot better."

"I went through what you're going through when I was your age," Feldt said, "I had a crush on the original Lockon Stratos, Neil Dylandi. Although I knew to him, I was just his little sister."

Mileina nodded, "I just wish I had been able to tell Erde-san that I liked him," Mileina said,

"I'm sure he knew," Feldt said, "Just based on what he wrote to you."

"Were you ever able to tell the original Stratos-san what you felt about him?" Mileina asked

"No," Feldt said, "I never told him."

"So we're in the same boat then," Mileina said as she glanced around the room and noticed the flashing icon on the computer, "I've got a new message." She said as she walked to the monitor.

"Really," Feldt asked, "Who is it from?"

Mileina opened the message and gasped when she saw the same handwriting that was on the note that was still in her hand on the screen, "It's from…Erde-san," She answered

"What?" Feldt gasped, "Tieria…but he's…Read it Mileina-chan!"

"H-hai!" Mileina said, "Out loud?"

"However you want," Feldt said, "I can read it over your shoulder."

Mileina nodded and started reading,

"_Dear Mileina Vashti; First off I would like to express my deepest apologizes for my last letter. I had written that not knowing that I would somehow survive. I was not in the Seraphim Gundam when it was destroyed."_

"He's alive!" Mileina cried

"_Although I survived, I am currently without a body, only my consciousness remains. When I went to confront Ribbons Alamark, he shot me several times destroying my body. When Setsuna activated Trans-Am Bust Mode I was able to reawaken in Veda. And right now my consciousness is completely linked with Veda as is the Ptolemaios. I hope you're not bothered by the fact that I was not born human, I am an Innovade but it was because of that, that I was able to save the people I care about."_

"He really is a kind person," Feldt said as the two girls continued reading.

"_There is a way for me to return however it will take a while for that to happen. Thanks to Ribbons Alamark there are a lot of corrupted files that I have to go through before I can start concentrating on creating a new body. However I am not alone, Anew Returner and my genetic twin, Regene Regetta are helping me with the process."_

"Erde-san has a twin?" Mileina asked, "And Returner-san is with him?"

"Lockon will be happy," Feldt said,

"_Mileina, I am giving you almost direct access to Veda. Therefore whenever you get lonely you can send me a message and we can talk for a while. Since you're a human you can't make a direct link, however I can connect the computer in your room to Veda."_

"That's really nice of him," Feldt said, "See he really does like you."

"_I also give you my permission to call me Tieria. We're family, there's no need to be so formal with each other. I am also giving you my jacket. Stay strong for me Mileina and please don't change. To Feldt Grace, you can have Neil's helmet and tell Lyle that if he behaves himself that I'll tell him about Anew, but tell him that it's a secret. You two can tell others about what happened to me. Until we meet again; sincerely Tieria Erde." _

As Mileina finished reading she burst into tears, "Mileina-chan," Feldt said, "What's wrong?"

"I…I'm just…happy," Mileina said, "Tieria-san's alive…"

"There's something else written here," Feldt said

Mileina looked up at the screen and read: "Do you still hate me?"

"Tieria-san," She said with a teary smile, "You idiot…"

"_I'll take that as a no," _

"Ti-Tieria-san…?" Mileina gasped as his face appeared on the screen

"_I can't talk for long," _He said, _"There's a lot I need to do."_

"It's really good to see you," Mileina said

"_It's good to see you too," _He said just as his name was called from the back round and he sighed, _"I need to go. I'll talk to you again soon. Please don't forget to tell everyone."_

"I'll go and do that right now," Mileina said, "I'll talk to you again soon Tieria-san."

The screen on her computer went black and Mileina stood up and headed for the door. "Are you coming Feldt-san?"

"Hai," Feldt said.

The two girls made a quick stop at Tieria's room before they headed to the bridge.

"Sumeragi-san," Mileina called as she entered the bridge and saw that everyone was there again.

"Mileina-chan, are you alright?" Sumeragi said as she turned around and saw that Mileina's normal bright yellow jacket had been replaced with Tieria's dark purple one. She sighed, "Why are you wearing Tieria's jacket?"

"Because he told me I could," She said

"What?" Sumeragi gasped. Dealing with Tieria after Neil's death had been difficult enough. For months the boy would wake in middle of the night screaming his fallen comrade's name while crying almost hysterically and clutching the helmet that had been left in his care. Then during the day, after spending most of the night trying to get Tieria to calm down just enough so that he would stop making himself sick and hopefully fall back to sleep, she would spend her day trying deal with Feldt, who would sit in the cockpit of the heavily damaged Dynames and would refuse to come out regardless of what she said to the girl. That on top of dealing with Tieria who, at the time, had about the same mindset as a young child and needed almost constant monitoring, had Sumeragi in over her head. "Mileina-chan…" She sighed. Sumeragi seriously didn't think she could deal with another round of that.

"It's alright," Mileina said, "He also wanted me to tell everyone that he's not dead."

"What!?" Sumeragi exclaimed, "But…the note…and when the Seraphim was destroyed there was no sign of life."

"He wasn't in the Seraphim when it was destroyed," Feldt said, "He activated the Trial system from Veda."

"From Veda…!" Sumeragi asked, "But how…?"

"He told us that he had been shot several times by Ribbons Alamark when he went to confront him," Mileina said, "But thanks to Seiei-san's Trans-am, he was able to reawaken in Veda."

"I still don't understand," Sumeragi said.

"Tieria Erde's body was destroyed by Ribbons Alamark," Setsuna said, "But he was able to link his consciousness to Veda. He told me that it was set up so that if an Innovade that was connected to Veda was killed, their consciousness would be transferred to Veda as soon as their heart stopped."

"So even though Tieria's physical body was destroyed, he's still alive?" Sumeragi asked.

"Exactly," Setsuna said

"How long have you known," She asked

"Since the day it happened," Setsuna said, "I went to check on Tieria's progress and I found his body. That's when he told me everything."

"You've known for three weeks and you never told any of us!?" Sumeragi cried

"Tieria told me not to tell until he was certain that he would be able to return," Setsuna said

Sumeragi walked up to Setsuna and slapped him in the face then returned to her chair and broke down, "God dammit Tieria," She sobbed, "Why did you have to do that to us?"

"Oi, the guy, Ribbons Alamark," Lyle said, "He was an Innovade too, right?"

"Yes," Setsuna responded

"If what you said is true, and because he's an Innovade, does that mean we'll have to deal with him again?" Lyle asked

"Ribbons Alamark was not connected to Veda," Setsuna said, "Tieria Erde and Regene Regetta had already disconnected his link when the O Gundam was destroyed."

Then before anyone could say anything else Sumeragi got up and headed for the door.

"Sumeragi-san," Feldt called, "Where are you going?"

"To my room," She called back, "I need to think things over for a while."

No one said anything as she left the room.

* * *

Whew, that took a while. Like I said, this will not be a one-shot, I hate one-shots. So tell me what you thought and I'll finish it up as soon as I can.

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	2. Coming to Terms With the Truth

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 is back with a new chapter! This story has taken a much different path then originally planned but I think it's for the best. I don't have much to say about this chapter other than Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bandai Sunrise and Yun Koga own Gundam 00. Veda has just granted me permission to borrow the characters for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Two: Coming to Terms with the Truth

When Sumeragi entered her room she didn't bother to turn the light on, she just flopped on her bed. "I can't believe I approved his mission plan," She cried, "If I had rejected his plan he would still be here!"

"_Do you really think so?"_

"T-Tieria…?" Sumeragi gasped as Tieria's disembodied voice sounded from somewhere in her room.

"_Do you really think that if I had not gone to reclaim Veda, we would have won?"_

"You would still be here if you hadn't," Sumeragi said without looking up,

"_It was five against several hundred, myself included, Sumeragi Li Noriega, none of us would have survived."_

"I still could have done something," Sumeragi said, "We would have been alright."

"_I highly doubt that there was anything you could have done, we were too severely out-numbered."_

"I still could have saved you," Sumeragi murmured into her pillow.

"_Why does everyone insist that I'm dead?"_

"You mean you're not dead?" Sumeragi said as she finally looked up, "What Mileina said is true?"

"_Would I be talking to you right now if I was dead?"_

"I guess not," Sumeragi said as she finally came to her senses, "but how are you still alive?"

"_That still confuses me. All I know is that it has something to do with Setsuna and the Double-0 Raiser."_

"_Hello there!" _A higher pitched cheerful voice called before either Tieria or Sumeragi could say anything else.

"_Regene," _Tieria sighed, _"Don't you have something else to do?"_

"_No, you told us to take a break,"_ The person called Regene said, _"So, T-chan is this you're little girlfriend?"_

"_What!?" _Tieria stammered, _"NO! How did you know about that!?"_

"_T-chan, T-chan, T-chan," _Regene said, _"Quite frankly, I know everything."_

"_Go away," _Tieria yelled, _"Just go away!"_

"You two are too much," Sumeragi laughed, "Tieria you've changed so much."

"_You think so?" _Tieria responded

"_Aww, T-chan's blushing," _Regene said,

"_Shut up!" _Tieria roared, _"How can I blush if I don't even have a body!"_

"_I can still tell you're blushing," _Regene said, _"So, she _is _you're girlfriend."_

"_Sumeragi Li Noriega is NOT my girlfriend!" _Tieria roared,

"_But you do have a girlfriend, right?" _Regene said

"Do you Tieria?" Sumeragi asked

"_I don't think she can be considered a girlfriend," _Tieria finally said softly

"_SO YOU FINALLY ADMITTED IT!"_ Regene yelled

"_What!?" _Tieria yelled

"_You do like someone," _Regene said

"_I didn't say that," _Tieria said

"_Sure as hell sounded like it," _Regene said_, "'I don't think she can be considered a girlfriend.' You just admitted it!"_

"Tieria if you don't mind me asking," Sumeragi said, "Is it Mileina?"

"_Yes," _Tieria muttered softly

"_What was that?" _Regene gloated, _"I couldn't hear you."_

"_I said yes," _Tieria said,

"_Yes to what?"_

"_Yes to liking Mileina," _Tieria muttered

"_What?" _Regene asked, _"Be a little clearer."_

"_Fine," _Tieria yelled, _"I like Mileina!"_

"_I KNEW IT!" _Regene yelled, _"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"_

"_Then why did you make me say it?" _Tieria asked

"_Because I wanted to get a recording of you saying it," _Regene said, _"To use as blackmail later on."_

"_Erase it, now!" _Tieria growled

"_NO!"_

"_I said erase it now!" _

"_NO!"_

"_Erase. It. NOW!" _

"_What are you two doing?" _A female voice came

"Anew?" Sumeragi asked, "Is that you?"

"_Hello Sumeragi-san,"_ Anew said, _"I'm sorry about what I did to all of you when I left."_

"It's fine," Sumeragi said, "We now understand the circumstances behind what happened."

"_I'm glad,"_ Anew said, _"And anyway I'm glad I'm here. Tieria and Regene don't exactly get along and I'm worried that if I wasn't here, they would both try to erase the other one." _Both Tieria and Regene remained quiet, they knew that it was true, _"Well come on you two, we should get back to work."_

"_Fine," _Regene mumbled

"_I'll talk to you later Sumeragi," _Tieria said, _"When Regene is not around."_

"_That's kinda hard to do T-chan!" _Regene yelled from the back round, _"Seeing that we're both stuck in here indefinitely." _

"_Shut up!" _Tieria yelled just before the link was broken.

Sumeragi sighed. After the last three weeks of practically making herself sick with worry as to Tieria's whereabouts, she needed that. She needed to know that he was still out there somewhere, corporeal or not she didn't care as long as he was alive. And he was. Granted, his absence of a body would make piloting a Gundam difficult but he had done it once before and Sumeragi had heard that there was a Gundam Meister who was nothing more than a hologram projected by a Haro unit. She smiled as she continued to lie on her bed she now knew that somehow, everything was going to work out.

* * *

Lyle had returned to his room after Sumeragi had just about stormed out of the bridge. He had a lot of thinking to do and most of it was thanks to Tieria. He wanted to know more about the incident that had led up to the death of his brother and how Tieria was somehow part of the cause. He would ask Setsuna but quite frankly, the kid scared him a bit. There was something about Setsuna that unsettled him, perhaps it was the kid's complete lack of emotion. Plus he then remembered Sumeragi mentioning that Setsuna and Tieria did not get along five years ago. That only left two people he could ask, Sumeragi and Feldt. Neither choice was favorable. Sumeragi was already irritated with him and after what he had done to Feldt when he had first joined Celestial Being she probably hated him. But nonetheless he figured he would ask Feldt, she was the lesser of the two evils.

He found Feldt with Mileina in the dinning room. For some reason the sight of the two girls together only scared him more.

"Feldt," He stammered, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the pink haired teen answered, "What is it?"

"This is going to sound really weird," He said, "but why did Tieria blame himself for Nii-san's death?"

Feldt sighed. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The four Meisters had been deployed to fight the GN-X units. During the battle the Gundams had been disconnected from Veda's operating system. But thanks to Sumeragi's planning they were ready with a back-up operating system. Exia, Dynames and Kyrios had taken to the new system, the Virtue had not. Tieria had been trying to link with Veda and the stand alone system was unable to install, leaving the heavy assault Gundam an easy target.

"An enemy unit managed to break away from Exia, Dynames and Kyrios," Feldt said, "It saw the Virtue and took the opportunity to destroy and possibly capture the downed Gundam. Your brother got in the way of the beam saber that was about to end Tieria's life. Tieria was unharmed while Neil was left blind in his dominant eye."

"So that's what happened," Lyle said, "Tieria wouldn't go into detail in the note he wrote me."

"That's because Tieria doesn't remember most of it," Feldt said, "When we recovered the Virtue Tieria was unconscious and he remained unconscious for about six hours. At first we thought that Tieria had been injured but we soon found out that he was suffering from mental trauma. He made himself really sick. He was sick to the point where we have to keep him on an IV so he wouldn't dehydrate."

Lyle was taken aback. He would have never expected Tieria to work himself up so much. But then he remembered how Tieria reacted to the fall of one of the orbital elevators. "Was it like the way he reacted after the fall of the orbital elevator?" After the fall of the elevator Tieria shut himself in his room and literally stayed in bed for about two days. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't leave his room and wouldn't talk to anyone. Then finally Sumeragi, who had been quite fed up with the Tieria's behavior, was able to almost physically drag the boy from his room and force him to eat something.

"It was about ten times worse," Feldt said, "Tieria was sick for several days after the incident. We had to keep him in his room because every time he looked at Neil he threw up."

"I can't see him being that way," Lyle said, "He seemed so uptight and just cold."

"Your brother once said, 'No matter how strong Tieria acts, he's very fragile,'" Setsuna said as he entered the room,

"You know that's a bad habit, right?" Lyle said, "Walking into a conversation like that."

"You have the same bad habit," Setsuna said, "Tieria told me to tell you that he apologizes for not being able to tell you what happened."

"Oh, that reminds me," Feldt said, "Tieria said that if you behave yourself he'll let you in on a secret."

"Great," Lyle said, "So not only can he hear everything I say, he now has something to hold over my head. Damn supercomputer."

Then before anyone could say anything, Setsuna walked up to Lyle and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Lyle yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Tieria told me to do it," Setsuna said.

"Tieria told you to do it?" Lyle asked. Then he realized that Setsuna's eyes were glowing in a similar manner to how Anew's eyes had done once, "He talking to you right now isn't he?"

"Yes," Setsuna said, "He says you need to watch it."

"Well he can kiss my ass," Lyle said, "Oh wait he can't, can he?"

This time it was Mileina's turn to get angry, "Stop making fun of Tieria-san!" She yelled

"Since when do you call anyone by their first name?" Lyle asked, "Wait don't tell me," He then tried to impersonate Mileina in the most obnoxious manner possible, "I don't mean to be blunt-desu, but are you two lovers-desu?"

The young girl then walked up to Lyle and punched him so hard he fell to the ground.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He said as he looked up at the seething fourteen year old girl, "Seriously, that was a powerful punch."

"I happen to hold a second degree black belt," Mileina said, "You _have_ been warned."

"There's no way you hold a second degree black belt," Lyle said, "There's just no way."

"_Oh, but it's true," _Tieria's voice called over the intercom, _"Mileina Vashti is a second degree black belt."_

"Shit," Lyle swore, "Oi Tieria how about you get your ass over here instead of hiding in your computer."

"_Fine," _Tieria said as his hologram appeared right next to Setsuna, "Is that better?"

"Oh shit," Lyle said, "I didn't think you would actually listen to me."

"Well, if you weren't about to get your ass handed to you by a fourteen year old girl I wouldn't have bothered," Tieria's hologram said, "but I need to see this up close. Mileina-chan, if you will."

"Alright," Mileina said as she approached Lyle and punched him in the ribs, "That was a warning."

"That was a _warning_?" Lyle chocked as he rubbed his side.

"Yeah," The girl said, "But now I'm about to get serious."

"Before you get 'serious' what happened to common sense before self-defense?" Sumeragi asked as she entered the dinning room, "And 'I must never be abusive or offensive?'" She then turned to the hologram, "You ought to know better Tieria, using a second degree black belt to beat up a man who can barely throw a hey-maker. I'm not going to say that he doesn't deserve it but really."

"What the hell is this?" Lyle said, "Why does everyone hate me?"

"It's not that we hate you," Tieria said, "It's just that you're the newbie and fun to pick on."

"Coming from the person who's not even solid," Lyle shot back

"Setsuna," Tieria said

"Ryokai," Setsuna said as he slapped Lyle again.

"I don't need to be solid," Tieria said, "I have two people in this room who will act for me."

"Dammit," Lyle swore,

"_T-chaaaan! What are you doing,"_ Another disembodied voice whined, _"We've got work to do!"_

"Fine," Tieria said darkly, "I have to go, but mark my words Lyle Seamus Dylandi, the first thing I will do when I return is punch you so hard you feel it for a week."

"I hold you to that _T-chan_," Lyle said

"Mileina-chan," Tieria said as his hologram vanished

"Hai!" She said as she chopped Lyle on the back of the neck.

"What the hell was that for?" Lyle said, "It's bad enough the kid has one obedient little _pet _he doesn't need two."

"_Setsuna!" _

"Shit," Lyle swore as he watched Setsuna approach him. "Alright I'm out of here."

"See you later, _Seamus_," Mileina called

* * *

Lyle walked out of the room and ran into Ian.

"What's wrong Lyle," Ian asked, "You're looking a little unnerved."

"Your daughter scares me," Lyle said,

"I'm guessing by the bruises on your face, you found out she's a black belt the hard way." Ian said.

"No you can thank Tieria Erde for that," He said,

"Tieria?" Ian asked

"Yes," Lyle said, "Tieria. He's got both Setsuna _and_ Mileina brainwashed."

Ian laughed, "Does he really?" He asked, "I figured it was only a matter of time before the two of them hooked up."

"Who?" Lyle asked, "Tieria and Mileina?"

"Yeah," Ian said

"You don't mind that your fourteen year old daughter's "boyfriend" is an innovade that won't ever age?"

"I would rather have her date Tieria Erde than any other guy out there, I don't care that he's an innovade." Ian said, "I've known Tieria for a long time and I know he would never do anything to hurt Mileina. And Mileina has always looked up to Tieria as a sort of mentor and older brother." He paused, "Hell I would consent to their marriage right here and now if it was possible."

Before Lyle could answer, the door opened, "Papa!" Mileina called happily, "I'm going to the surface with Feldt-chan and Sumeragi-san for a while!"

"Alright," Ian said as he pulled out a wad of cash and gave the teenager about half, "Have fun."

"Thanks papa!" The girl said as she hurried off to catch up with Sumeragi and Feldt.

"Good," Ian said, "She back to normal. I was worried about her for a while. After Tieria disappeared, I was afraid that she would end up the way Tieria did after your brother's death."

"What happened to Tieria after my brother's death?" Lyle asked. For some reason he found himself wondering more and more about the quiet Meister.

Ian sighed, "Well three months after the battle, Tieria finally woke up from the coma his injuries had put him in." He said, "The kid should have died from the injuries he sustained. He broke every rib on his right side, broke his arm, collar bone, shoulder blade, he suffered a major concussion and had severe internal bleeding."

"It sounds like he had it rough," Lyle said.

"Then Tieria would have violent nightmares," Ian said, "He would wake up screaming, crying and sick to his stomach. He was literally bedridden for a month just from having nightmares every night."

"Thank you Ian," Lyle said as he headed off to his room to write a letter of apology to Tieria.

* * *

Well that's all for now. So this story has changed from a serious fic dealing with the "death" of Tieria to a humorous fic dealing with an all knowing Tieria and his two little _messengers_. Well until next time Minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-Virtue-005_


	3. Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 is back with a new chapter! There isn't much to say about this chapter aside from enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bandai Sunrise and Yun Koga own Gundam 00. Veda has just granted my permission to borrow the characters for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Three: Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

In a small remote town somewhere in Canada, Marie Parfacy-Haptism had just started her day. After they had recovered from their injuries, Allelujah had suggested that the two of them take a much needed leave of absence. She couldn't say that she didn't mind the break, but her other personality reminded her, on an almost daily basis, that she was a super soldier and fighting was all she knew.

"Good morning Marie, or are you Soma today?"

"I'm Marie today," She said as she placed breakfast on the table, "Good morning to you too, Allelujah."

Allelujah sat down at the table and opened the daily paper, "It's been too quiet lately," He said, "It just feels off."

"With the A-laws and the Innovators gone, of course it's quiet." Marie said, "Have you heard anything new about Tieria's whereabouts?"

"No," Allelujah said, "All anyone seems to know is that he was able to reclaim Veda but never returned. I'm beginning to think he's not coming back."

"That's terrible," Marie said, "Are you sure?"

"Tieria was never one to just disappear," Allelujah said, "I think he was killed."

Marie sighed. She didn't quite know what to say to Allelujah and Soma was being no help. The best advice her other personality could give her was, 'Let him be. He gave us our distance when Colonel was killed. Eventually things will work themselves out.'

"What's going to happen if he was killed?" Marie asked.

"We would have no other choice but to go back and fight," Allelujah said, "Lyle and Setsuna can't do it alone."

"I see," Marie said, "Soma wouldn't mind that. She wants to fight."

"I figured she would," Allelujah said as the computer let the two super soldiers that they had a new email.

"I've got it," Marie said as she walked to the computer.

"Who's it from?" Allelujah asked.

"It doesn't say," Marie said as she opened the email. She read the first line of the letter and gasped.

"What is it?" Allelujah asked as he noticed that Marie was covering her mouth.

"You were right," She said barely able to contain the tears, "He's…Tieria's…not coming back…"

Allelujah's face fell, "No way," He gasped, "I never thought…Tieria of all people…would get shot down…"

"Allelujah…I'm so sorry," Marie whispered.

Allelujah sighed and sat down at the chair, "Well let's see what it says," he said.

"_Dear Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy-Haptism; I am sorry to say that while I was able to reclaim Veda, I was not able to return from my mission with my life."_

"Dammit!" Allelujah swore as he punched the desk, "Not Tieria too…"

"_However while my body was destroyed, my consciousness was not. And while I am currently without a body, I am still alive."_

"How is that possible?" Marie asked.

"Tieria wasn't human," Allelujah said.

"_Because I am an innovade, I was able to link my consciousness to Veda after my heart stopped. It's going to take some time, but am I working on creating another body for myself. But there's a lot I need to do before I can do that."_

"Tieria was one of them?" Marie asked.

"Yeah," Allelujah said, "But he was different."

"_I would like to congratulate the two of you on your marriage and your first child."_

"WHAT!" Allelujah cried as he turned to Marie, "Is it true?"

Marie blushed then subconsciously put her hand to her stomach, "Yeah," She said sheepishly, "Although this wasn't how I was planning on telling you though."

"How…how far along are you…?" Allelujah asked still flabbergasted

"About two months," Marie said, "Soma hates it. She keeps telling me that she doesn't want to get fat."

"And what do you think?" Allelujah asked.

"I'm happy about it," She said as she continued to rub her stomach, "I always wanted children…I didn't exactly have a childhood."

"If you don't mind," Allelujah said, "May I see?"

"Sure," Marie said as she lifted her baggy shirt a bit revealing her slightly bloated belly.

"Don't take this the wrong way," he said, "But you seem pretty big for only two months."

"That's because I'm carrying twins," She said, "So it's as if I'm at about four and a half five months."

"Tw-twins…?" Allelujah gasped, "You're…carrying…two…?" His eyes then closed as he fainted.

"_I figured he would do that,"_

"Tieria…?" Marie said,

"_Congratulations Marie," _Tieria said, _"I'm sorry I had to ruin that for you."_

"No it's alright," She said as she got a cool cloth for Allelujah's forehead, "I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him, so I'm glad you said something."

"_Anew Returner told me just before I wrote to you," _Tieria said, _"Is Allelujah alright?"_

"We're going to have twins…" Allelujah said as he came around,

"_Congratulations," _

"Tieria…?" Allelujah asked, "Is that you?"

"_Yeah, don't pass out again." _

"I'm not going to," Allelujah said as he stood up, "Where are you anyway?"

"_Inside Veda,"_

"If you don't mind me asking," Allelujah said, "How were you…um…killed, I guess?"

"_I was shot about seven times," _Tieria said, _"I figured something of that nature was going to happen. I wasn't expecting to make it back alive."_

"Did it hurt?" Allelujah asked, "Did you even feel it?"

"_I felt every single shot," _Tieria said softly, _"Except the one to my head, I was…already gone by that point…you can't imagine the pain of being shot six times."_

"I'm sorry," Allelujah said.

Tieria laughed _"What are you sorry for?" _He asked, _"You weren't the one who shot me." _He paused to compose himself, _"What are the two of you going to do?"_

"We're going to return to the Ptolemaios," Allelujah said, "Before Marie gets too big."

"What was that!?"

"G-good morning Soma," Allelujah said sheepishly.

"Are you saying that I'm going to get fat?" Soma yelled as she tried to cross her arms, "What the hell is this!?" She screamed as she lifted her shirt and noticed the size of her abdomen. "Dammit Marie! I know we're carrying but that does not mean you can eat what you want, when you want or how much you want!" She then clamped her hand over her mouth and sprinted from the room.

"_Does this happen often?" _Tieria asked after a few moments trying to break the awkward silence.

"No, not really," Allelujah said. He had no idea how long Soma would be out for, he just knew that she was going to put him through hell for this, "I should have known something was up. Soma's been really on edge lately."

"Damn morning sickness," Soma said as she reentered the room, "Why am I the only one who gets it. And I have not been on edge lately!"

"_When are you planning to return?" _Tieria asked trying to prevent the two super soldiers from yelling at each other. _"I would like to know so I can inform the others and work out the details."_

"In about a week," Allelujah said.

"_Alright," _Tieria said _"I'll work out the details. I'll take care of everything so please enjoy your last week of vacation."_

"Thank you Tieria," Allelujah said.

"So he's not dead I take it," Soma said.

"Not really," Allelujah said.

"He's either fully dead or fully alive," Soma said, "He can't be both."

"His body was destroyed but his consciousness is still intact." Allelujah said.

"Just what the hell does that mean?" Soma asked.

"Apparently after his heart stopped his consciousness was transferred to Veda," Allelujah said, "I don't even think Tieria knows how it happened."

"So, was he one of those Innovades, or Innovators, or whatever the hell they were called?" Soma asked.

"Yeah," Allelujah said.

"I'm really surprised," Soma said, "While I felt quantum brainwaves from Anew Returner, I never felt anything from Tieria. I would have never known that he had quantum brainwaves."

"Five years ago, I could tell he used quantum brainwaves." Allelujah said, "Hallelujah would comment about it all the time. But something happened during Operation Fallen Angels. Tieria had already been injured before the battle and Hallelujah said that he would help me monitor him without his knowledge. I felt bad but the only other option Hallelujah gave me was to 'give Tieria a headache so bad he wouldn't be able to see straight.' I didn't want that…we needed Tieria. He was delicate but he was an excellent pilot." Allelujah paused, "As the battle went on Tieria's quantum brainwaves got harder and harder to locate then halfway through they vanished. Hallelujah told me that there was a good chance that Tieria was dead and I believed him."

"I can see why he told you that," Soma said, "If a person with quantum brainwaves is unconscious, their brainwaves will still be felt by another quantum brainwave user."

"When I saw Tieria after they broke me out of the prison I was shocked to see him still alive." Allelujah said, "And I couldn't feel anything from him but due to Hallelujah's "death" I wasn't sure if I was still able to detect quantum brainwaves."

"Tieria never showed any signs of quantum brainwaves," Soma said.

"Shortly after I looked at Tieria's health records," Allelujah said, "He had suffered a major concussion during Fallen Angels along with several other severe injuries that should have killed him." He paused, "He changed a lot. Five years ago Tieria would have never bothered to worry about any of us the way he did when you met him."

"I figured," Soma said, "Well I'm letting Marie take over, the nausea's killing me."

"Alright," Allelujah said, "See you later Soma."

"Allelujah," Marie said, "We're going to return?"

"Yeah," Allelujah said, "But we still have another week here. Tieria is going to work everything out."

"I'm glad he survived," Marie said.

"So am I."

* * *

"SAJI!" A blond haired girl screamed, "I want something!"

"What do you want, Louise?" A brown haired boy responded.

"Anything," Louise whined, "I just want something!"

"Well then buy yourself something," Saji suggested.

"No," Louise said, "I want something from you!"

"Something from me?" Saji asked, "But Louise I…"

"I know that you were left with a fair amount of money," Louise said, "So buy me something nice!"

"Well hello there,"

"Sumeragi-san," Saji said, "Feldt, Mileina. It's good to see you again."

"Saji, buy me something!" Louise yelled.

"Saji," Mileina said, "I don't mean to be blunt but are you two lovers?"

"I wouldn't…"

"Yes we are!" Louise said, "Saji's my boyfriend but we've never kissed!"

"I knew it!" Mileina yelled causing a few people to stare at her, "So you're the girl Crossroads-san was always talking about! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! My name is Mileina Vashti!"

"I'm Louise Halevy," She said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Would you like to join us?" Mileina asked, "The more the merrier!"

"Okay!" Louise said, "Come on Saji, it will be fun."

"O-okay Louise," Saji said. He looked at the young girl walking next to Louise. When he had left the young girl had been extremely upset. She had been taking Tieria's disappearance very hard, //Perhaps they found him// Saji thought. He knew that the young girl had a crush on the stoic Meister, although he didn't quite know why. "Sumeragi," Saji said, "Mileina seems a lot happier now than she did when I left. Were you able to find Tieria Erde?"

Sumeragi sighed, "You could say that," Sumeragi said, "But there's an interesting and difficult circumstance behind his situation."

"What do you mean?" Saji asked.

"Well," Sumeragi said, "It turns out Tieria had been killed by Ribbons Alamark, but when as his heart stopped his consciousness was linked to Veda. So while Tieria's still technically alive he doesn't have a body."

"I see," Saji said.

"So Saji," Sumeragi said, "Will you be returning?"

"I probably will," Saji said, "I'm not sure what I'll do but I will return."

"We'll find something for you to do," Sumeragi said, "We're in need of another Helmsman. Lasse's good, but he can't do it all on his own."

"Helmsman?" Saji said, "As in piloting the Ptolemaios?"

"You got it," Sumeragi said, "So do you accept Saji Crossroads?"

"S-sure," Saji said, "I'll do it."

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "And I'm sure we can find something for your girlfriend to do."

"SAJI!" Louise yelled, "I WANT YOU TO BUY ME THAT!"

"Oh Louise…"

* * *

Lyle had spent a long time sitting in front of his computer. He wanted to write an apology to Tieria but he had no idea what to write.

"Ugh!" Lyle yelled, "Why is this so damn hard!"

"_What are you trying to do?" _A higher pitched seemingly male but could be female voice said.

"Who are you?" Lyle said.

"_I'm Regene Regetta,"_ the person said.

"Who?" Lyle asked.

"_Regene Regetta, I'm Tieria Erde's genetic twin."_

"Tieria's twin?"

"_You didn't know about me?"_ Regene asked almost as if he was about to cry, _"Tieria never told you about me?"_

"No," Lyle said, "Tieria never told us much of anything."

"_I can't…believe it…"_Regene whined,_ "Why would he do that? We're technically family."_

"I couldn't tell you," Lyle said, "I never quite understood him."

"_TI-E-RI-AAAAA-CHAAAN!" _Regene cried.

"_What the hell do you want?" _Tieria's voice called.

"_Why did you tell them about me? _Regene whined.

"_Because I didn't feel the need to," _Tieria said, _"I didn't see it as important."_

"_I'm not important to you?" _Regene whined, _"You don't love me?"_

"_No I don't," _Tieria said.

"_T-CHAAN YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!"_ Regene cried.

"_Stop acting like a two year old," _Tieria said, _"And if you have nothing better to do than to whine at my comrades then get back to work."_

"_I HATE YOU TIERIA!"_ Regene cried.

"_I don't particularly care for you much either," _Tieria said listlessly.

"_If she would let me I'd erase you!" _Regene said.

"_As would I," _Tieria said.

"Tieria stop making Regene cry," Setsuna said as he entered the room.

"_Why are you taking his side?" _Tieria asked.

"Why are you in my room," Lyle said

"Because listening to him cry is annoying and I heard Tieria and Regene arguing and someone has to make sure they don't erase each other." Setsuna said.

"_Thank you Setsuna," _

"_You think I'm annoying?"_

"So you barged into my room without permission?"

"You're welcome, yes and yes," Setsuna said.

"_SE-CHAN HATES ME TOO!"_

"_Oh shut up!"_

"You do realize that's a bad habit, right?" Lyle said, "Barging in without permission."

"You have the same bad habit," Setsuna said.

"_Your brother had the same bad habit," _Tieria said.

"_EVERYBODY HATES ME!" _Regene cried.

"_That is quite enough!" _Tieria yelled, _"I am fed up to here with your whining and crying!"_

"_Fed up to where?" _Regene asked, _"I didn't think you had a body."_

"_You know what I mean," _Tieria said darkly, _"I didn't think it was possible to get a headache without a head!"_

"_So you _can _blush," _Regene said.

"_Shut up!" _Tieria yelled.

"What is going on here?" Lyle asked.

"I don't know," Setsuna said even though he knew full well what they were arguing about this time.

"_Well I would love to stay and chat with you two," _Tieria said, _"But I need to have a stern _chat _with another certain _someone."

"Have fun," Lyle said, "But I didn't think it was possible to find another set of twins who hated each other more than nii-san and I did."

"_Lyle," _Tieria said, _"I _will _be chatting with you later, after I calm down."_

Lyle looked at Setsuna, "Should I be scared?" He asked.

"No," Setsuna said as he headed for the door, "Tieria's not in that mood."

Lyle raised an eyebrow, "Not in the mood huh?" He asked, "Sure sounded like it to me."

"If Tieria was angry with you, he would have yelled at you right then and there." Setsuna said as he opened the door, "He just wants to talk."

"Yeah," Lyle said as he noticed the orange glow to Setsuna's eyes, "You would know."

* * *

So, Marie and Soma are pregnant. What is that going to mean for Allelujah and Hallelujah? And can you imagine Soma having mood swings? Oh boy head for the hills. And Louise is back to her normal buy-me-something-now attitude. What does this mean for poor Saji? As for what Louise wanted, use your imagination just make it something expensive. And what is Tieria going to do to Regene? Find out on the next chapter of Tegami, a Gundam 00 fic. Kudos to anyone who can figure out the reference. Until next time Minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-Virtue-005_


	4. Longing to be Solid

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 is back with a new chapter! Updating took me a while this time. I had to battle with writer's block but all I needed to do was borrow a Gundam and that was the end of that. So yeah I've got nothing else to say so you can get started!

Disclaimer: Bandai Sunrise and Yun Koga own Gundam 00. Veda has just granted my permission to borrow the characters for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Four: Longing to be Solid

"T-chan, what did you want to talk to me about?" Regene asked.

"Just because I've connected the Ptolemaios to Veda does NOT give you permission to socialize with my comrades whenever you feel like it!" Tieria said sternly.

"But T-chan," Regene whined, "It's boring here. You won't ever talk to me and it's kinda boring talking to Anew all the time. I need other people to talk to."

Tieria sighed, "I understand that," he said, "You whine that at me everyday, sometimes multiple times a day. But I don't think my comrades feel like listening to you whine all the time."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that T-chan," Regene said, "Lyle seemed to be enjoying my company."

"He is far too much like you and you know too much about me to talk to Lyle Dylandi," Tieria said, "I already have you blackmailing me half to death, I do NOT need Lyle doing the same."

"Just a few things T-chan," Regene said, "A, you don't have a body therefore you cannot die. B. What I can I possibly use as blackmail against you? And C. Deep down inside you really love me."

"Here are a few things for _you_," Tieria said, "A. You're wrong. B. I hate you. C. I despise you with every thread of my being and existence."

"Whaaah! You're so mean to me!" Regene cried.

"For the love of god will you please just shut up!" Tieria yelled.

"Just remember one thing T-chan," Regene sniffed, "You wouldn't be here if it were for me."

"No, if it wasn't for _Setsuna _I wouldn't be here," Tieria said.

"Se-chan only woke you up," Regene said, "_I _was the one who pulled your unconscious mind into Veda before that bastard could destroy it."

"Erk…"

"You should be thankful T-chan," Regene said, "I didn't have to save you. So will you stop screaming about how much you hate me and admit that you love me now?"

"Probably not," Tieria said listlessly, "You did save me, but I still hate you."

"How can you say that!?" Regene exclaimed, "Even after I saved you!"

"Easy," Tieria said, "You're whiney, you complain all the damn time and I swear your goal in life is to make mine a living hell."

"But we're not technically alive," Regene said.

"Shut the hell up!" Tieria roared, "I was shot seven damn times! I think I know that I'm not technically alive! And you mention that every Goddamn time you talk to me!"

Much to Tieria's surprise, instead of throwing a royal fit, Regene sighed, "You really hate being here don't you?" He said in a strangely serious tone, "It's why you're like this, isn't it?"

"Unh…It's…I…" Tieria sighed and gave up, he was truly at a loss for words.

"You miss being alive don't you?" Regene asked, "You can say yes, I won't get offended. You can say you hate being here."

Tieria sighed, "Yes…" He said softly. It was true, despite how much he had clung to Veda in the past now that he was a part of her, he had come to despise it.

"I figured that was why you're always so angry," Regene said, "Take a break Tieria, Anew and I will take care of things while you're gone."

"Thanks," Tieria said softly.

"Don't worry about a thing," Regene said, "Go visit your little girlfriend and your comrades."

You handled that very well Regene-kun," Anew said, "I feel really bad for him, he's suffering so much."

"I know," Regene said, "But it's T-chan, I know he'll be alright."

* * *

Tieria found himself wandering around the dark halls of the Ptolemaios as a hologram. It was the middle of the night and no one was around. He sighed while the GN-particles were giving him a semi-solid form, he couldn't feel anything, //Is this what it feels like to be a ghost?// He thought, //Is this what Neil feels like? To be able to walk around freely but not feel anything…I don't like this…//

He found himself standing at the door to his room and was about to enter when Regene's voice resonated, 'Go see your little girlfriend.' He sighed and turned away from his room.

A strange glow brought Mileina from her slumber. She turned over, //I thought I turned my computer off last night// she thought groggily. She opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her. Tieria was sitting at her desk with his head down, "Tieria-san…?"

"Don't get too excited, I'm only a hologram," he said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Mileina asked as she got out of bed and walked over to her desk, "You look really upset."

"I hate being this way," He said bitterly, "I miss being alive but there's still too much to do for me to come back yet."

"It'll be alright Tieria-san," Mileina said. She wanted to comfort Tieria but she didn't quite know how to. She had never seen Tieria in such a state. She carefully reached out to his shoulder expecting her hand to go right through him but to her surprise, Tieria's shoulder was solid.

"It's just the GN-particles giving me a semi-solid form," He said somberly, "But I can't feel anything."

Mileina sighed and threw her arms around Tieria's neck even though she knew he probably couldn't feel it at all.

Tieria wished that he could fell the girl's weight and warmth against his body but his body didn't exist and it was as if the girl was some sort of barrier. He could only vaguely remember what the fabric of her pajamas was supposed to feel like. Or the sent of the lotion she wore all the time or what her loose hair on his face was supposed to feel like. He just wanted to cry like Mileina was doing on his semi-corporeal shoulder, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Mileina," he said, "I'm keeping you awake aren't I?"

"No it's alright," Mileina said, "Besides it looks like you really need to talk to someone."

"But I feel bad for keep you up so late though," Tieria said.

Mileina sighed, "What's bothering you?" She asked

Tieria sighed, "Everything," He said softly. He wanted to cry so badly, "Everything that happened in that battle. Getting shot seven times, becoming a part of Veda, being completely useless in another major battle…"

"Tieria-san…"

"Being completely irritated all the time, yelling at Regene every damn time he tries to talk to me. Not having a body…Not being able to return yet…"

"It'll be alright…"

"The worst thing…was having to look at my lifeless body as it floated around Veda's chamber and wishing…that I had just died with it." He commanded his hologram to sink to the floor.

"Don't say that Tieria-san!" Mileina cried, "You weren't completely useless in the last battle! If you hadn't become a part of Veda we would probably all be dead right now! It's because of you that we won!"

"Thanks Mileina," Tieria muttered.

Mileina sighed then smiled, "Tieria-san, you're crying," She said softly.

Tieria sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry you needed to hear that," he said, "but I needed to get it out."

Mileina started crying again and threw herself at Tieria again.

Tieria sighed. He didn't bother to brace himself. He knew that nothing was going to happen when she grabbed him. But he was wrong. He felt Mileina weight hit him, so hard in fact, he fell. It didn't hurt, he couldn't feel pain but it was a shock to him.

"Tieria-san…" Mileina said as she pulled herself off of him, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Tieria said as he stood up, "But if it's Regene's doing, I'm going to kill him."

"But Tieria-san, Regetta-san is your brother!" Mileina exclaimed, "Don't kill him!"

Tieria smirked, "Yeah, I know," he said knowing full well that Regene was listening, "And it's because he's my brother that I can say things like that."

"Do you really mean it!?" Regene asked as his hologram appeared next to Tieria, "Honestly and truly!?"

"Of course," Tieria said still smirking, "Maybe…"

"EH! Maybe?" Regene whined, "Why only maybe!?"

"Quit your whining," Tieria said with a smile, "Regene, this is my girlfriend Mileina Vashti. Mileina, this is my twin Regene Regetta."

Mileina was in shock. Regene looked almost exactly like Tieria, "It's very nice to meet you," She said with a deep bow, "Regetta-san."

"T-chan…called me his twin for the very first time…" He said in shock, "I knew you loved me T-chan!"

"You're being quite rude to Mileina," Tieria said, "She introduced herself to you and you didn't even notice."

Regene looked away from Tieria and at the teenager, "I'm sorry," He said, "It's very nice to meet you Mileina. Can I call you Millie-chan?"

"Sure," Mileina said as she yawned, "Regetta-san."

Tieria took notice of the yawn, "Regene let's leave Mileina to sleep," He said.

"Okay," Regene said, "It was nice to finally meet the girl that T-chan was mulling over all the time."

"It was nice to meet you too," Mileina said, "Good night, Regetta-san."

"Please," Regene said, "Just call me Regene."

"Hai, Regene-san," Mileina said.

"Eh, close enough," Regene said, "T-chan, I'm banning you from Veda for a week. Good night." With that his hologram vanished, "_Don't worry, Anew and I will take care of Allelujah and Marie's return._"

"You had better!" Tieria called. He then sighed, "You should get back to sleep."

"Okay," She said as Tieria turned for the door, "Where are you going?"

"To my room," Tieria said, "Don't worry I'll be around when you wake up."

"Okay," Mileina said, "Good night."

"Good night Mileina-chan."

* * *

Sumeragi groaned as her alarm went off. She didn't want to be awake yet, but since Allelujah and Marie had left, she was the one in charge of breakfast. //I only have to do this for another week// She thought as she remembered the message that Tieria has sent to her, //Just another seven days// She stood up, got dressed, grabbed the mug of coffee that her automatic coffee machine had left for her and left the room.

When she entered the dinning room she took a sip of her coffee then nearly spit it out and dropped her mug. Tieria was sitting at the table reading a book, much like he had done in the past, well minus the steaming mug of black coffee.

"T-Tieria…?" She gasped.

The boy looked up, "Good morning Sumeragi Li Noriega," He said with a smile, "How are you doing today?"

"Tieria…but how…?" She asked barely able to speak she was stunned by his appearance.

"I'm a hologram but I'm solid," he said, "but this is only temporary. Regene kicked me out of Veda for a bit. He said I was too miserable to be around him so he kicked me out."

Sumeragi laughed, "How long are you here for?" She asked.

"A week," Tieria responded.

"A week?" Sumeragi asked, "But aren't you in charge of Allelujah and Marie's return?"

"Regene and Anew said that they would take care of it." He said as he closed the book he was reading, "Do you need me to help you with breakfast?"

Sumeragi gasped. The last time Tieria tried to help with the cooking, it didn't end well. Nearly everything he tried to cook or bake ended up burnt to a crisp or inedible. The only he managed to sever made everyone sick. "Tieria…" she said, "You do remember what happened the last time you tried that?"

"Yes," Tieria said. He was pretty sure he was blushing a bit. "But Allelujah was giving me lessons in cooking during our spare time. I mean I probably can't cook anything too elaborate but I could help you with something simple."

Sumeragi sighed and hoped that breakfast wouldn't turn out to be a disaster, "Fine," She said, "Could you cut up some onions and potatoes?"

"Sure," Tieria said as he got what he needed and got to work.

//Maybe him helping me isn't such a bad idea after all// She thought, //The others won't have to wait as long//

"Is this alright?" Tieria asked.

"Yeah that looks good," She said, "Now I'm going to put them in the skillet. I take it you can't eat, right?"

"No, I can't," Tieria said.

"Okay," She said, "I figured that but I just wanted to make sure. When did you get here?"

"Late last night," Tieria said as he started cutting up more potatoes.

"Oh so I take it Mileina doesn't know you're here," She said.

"Mileina knows I'm here," Tieria said, "She was the first person to know I was here. The first place I went was to her room."

"In the middle of the night?" Sumeragi asked, "Tieria Erde you little pervert."

"There were some things I needed to get off of my chest," Tieria said, "She listened to me rant for a bit. There were a lot of things that were bothering me and she helped."

"So I'll blame you if she sleeps in and misses her duties," Sumeragi said.

"If that does happen, I'll take over for her," Tieria said, "I don't mind."

"You've changed, yet you haven't changed at all Tieria," Sumeragi said.

"I get that a lot," Tieria said.

"Well come on," Sumeragi said, "The others should be here very shortly, we should get breakfast on the table." She paused, "What do you think the others will do when they see you?"

"Well Setsuna probably already knows about this," Tieria said, "Feldt might be a bit shocked, Mileina already knows and as for Lyle I have no idea. He'll either ignore me or he'll see it as an opportunity to get me back for the other day."

"That's true," Sumeragi said, "He's not quite happy with you. But he's been asking a lot of questions about you lately so you never know."

"I know," Tieria said, "I've heard everything that has happened.

"So what do you think?" Sumeragi asked.

"I owe Lyle Dylandi an explanation and an apology." Tieria said.

I apologize for my recent agnstyness but I've been a bit stressed out lately. My next chapter should be a bit happier. So, Regene got fed up with Tieria's attitude and kicked Tieria out of Veda for a bit. So what does that mean for Everyone? Will Regene be able to get Allelujah and Marie back to the Ptolemaios when Tieria planed for them to return? Will Tieria have his little chat with Lyle? And will Lyle get back at Tieria for what he had Mileina and Setsuna do to him? Find out soon! Until next time Minna-san! :3

_Ex-Shark-V-005_

_Ex-Shark-Virtue-005_


	5. Family Matters

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 is back with a new chapter! This is an apology for my last super angsty chapter. I was NOT having a good week the last time I updated a relationship ended badly. But I'm feeling better now so this chapter is funnier. Well I've got nothing more to say so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bandai Sunrise and Yun Koga own Gundam 00. Veda has just granted my permission to borrow the characters for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Five: Family Matters

Of all the things Lyle Dylandi was not expecting to see at the breakfast table, Tieria Erde had to be the first thing on that list. And yet there he was, conversing with the other members of Celestial Being. Lyle stared in shock as _it _looked at him then _smiled _at him. //I must be dreaming// He thought as he left the room and slapped himself just to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

* * *

Of all the plausible reactions that Lyle could have given him, the one he got had to have been the last on that list. Lyle walked into the room, took one look at him then walked out of the room. And Tieria could have _sworn _he heard the sound of someone hitting themselves. Tieria smiled to himself and shook his head when Lyle walked back in.

"No, you're not seeing things," Tieria said, "I'm really here. Regene kicked me out of Veda for a week. He said I was in too much of a foul mood to be in his company."

"You, in a foul mood, _never_," Lyle said sarcastically. Tieria then stood up and walked up to Lyle, "You're a hologram I take it. So what are you going to do? Stick your computer generated hand harmlessly through my head, ooh I'm so scared." Tieria just smiled then slapped him rather hard and not so harmlessly in the face, "What the hell!?"

"GN-Particles," Tieria said marveling at his own handy work, "Wonderful little things, don't you agree?"

"You little…" Lyle said as he went to punch Tieria in the face. However his fist passed harmlessly through the purple haired Meister's smiling countenance and he fell to the floor, "Alright you were solid a few seconds ago!"

"What are you talking about Lyle Dylandi?" Tieria asked nonchalantly as he offered a hand to the seething Meister. Lyle slapped Tieria's hand aside, "See, I'm solid."

"Yeah," Lyle said as he stood, "You are, until I do this," he once again went to punch Tieria, choosing to hit him in the stomach this time. And once again his hand passed harmlessly though Tieria's form, "See! It happened again!"

"Oh that," Tieria said as he chuckled a bit, "Yeah, oops I guess I forgot to mention that I can alter how solid I am at any given time at will." He paused, "But I was only doing it to help you. While I can feel no pain if you _were_ to hit me, you would hurt your hand. So consider yourself lucky that I did that."

"You…I can't even come up with an insult that is worthy of what I think of you right now," Lyle said, "_You _should be thankful that you have me at a loss for words to describe how much I can't stand you right now."

"Thank you then," Tieria said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lyle asked, "I know the bastrad made all of our lives hell for a while but I have to thank that Ribbons guy, he got the stick out of your ass. Apparently all we needed to do was shoot you a few times."

Sumeragi, who was quite amused with the whole argument, suddenly got a text-only message on her communicator. She sighed as she read it, //Alright Tieria// she typed back //Just be careful//

"How about we shoot _you _a few times and see what it does," Tieria said as he took Sumeragi's gun from her, released the safety and pointed it at Lyle, "Well I would, but it would be terribly messy and difficult to clean in such a low-gravity environment. So I'll just come up with some other way to change that crass attitude of yours."

"Alright," Lyle said still rather freaked out that Tieria pulled a gun on him, "That wasn't funny."

"Neither was your last comment," Tieria said, "You would _never_ be able to fathom the pain of being shot seven times. So I suggest you think before you open your mouth."

Lyle was in shock, "Seven times…you were shot seven times…?"

"Yes I was," Tieria said, "First to the stomach, then my upper right arm, my upper left arm, my thigh, through the heart, that one killed me, and lastly, Ribbons shot me in the head just to make sure I was dead. I felt all but the last one, like I said, I was already gone when that bastrad shot me in the head."

Lyle backed off, there was nothing he could say to Tieria after that. He sighed and turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tieria asked.

"To my room," Lyle said as he left the room.

"Wait!" Tieria called and sighed when Lyle didn't turn around, "I guess I was a little harsh with him."

"Don't worry about it," Sumeragi said as Tieria put the safety back on and handed her gun back to her, "I think he needed that." She put her gun away, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Tieria said as Setsuna and Feldt walked in the room, "Good morning Setsuna, Feldt."

"Good morning Tieria," Setsuna said not phased by Tieria's appearance.

"Tieria!" Feldt exclaimed, "What are you doing here!?"

"My twin kicked me out of Veda," Tieria said, "So I'm here as a hologram for about a week."

"Does that have something to do with why Lyle stormed off?" Feldt asked.

"Yeah," Tieria said, "I think it's safe to say that we both said things we should not have said."

"Mileina-chan know you're here?" Feldt asked.

"Yeah," Tieria said, "She was the first one to know."

"So, do you really like her?" Feldt asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Tieria said, "The only people who know are Regene, and he wouldn't tell because he knows that I would erase him if he tried; Setsuna, and he would tell unless I told him to do so. So that leaves…Sumeragi Li Noriega…"

"Why do you assume it was me?" Sumeragi asked as she turned away from the purple haired boy standing over her.

"Because of what you did just there," Tieria said, "You turn away as I approached and you won't look me in the eye. I may not talk to people very much but I do have quite an extensive knowledge of human behavior." He paused, "Although I must say I am intrigued as to how you managed to tell her without my knowledge."

"I was one step ahead of you Tieria Erde," Sumeragi said, "I _was _the one who told Feldt, however I wasn't on the ship when I told her. I told her when I took the girls shopping."

"I expect nothing less from you, Sumeragi Li Noriega," Tieria said as he picked up one of the breakfast trays, "Always one step ahead of the rest of us. Well I'm sure Lyle's hungry so I'll be back."

"Don't forget if Mileina doesn't wake up in forty-fie minutes, you're covering for her," Sumeragi said.

"I know," Tieria called back.

* * *

Lyle sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He was beginning to regret what had said to Tieria. "I'm such an idiot!"

"_I kinda have to agree with you on that one."_

Lyle turned around and saw the second, no _first _person he wasn't expecting to see standing in the door way of his room, "Nii-san…" He gasped, "What is this? The dead come back to haunt me day?"

"No," Neil said, "Tieria's not dead. He's just seriously lacking in the physical form department."

"So what are you doing here?" Lyle asked.

"I'm just here to tell you to play nice with Tieria," Neil said, "He's fragile."

"Fragile!?" Lyle exclaimed, "You call someone who did this!" He indicated the angry red mark on his face, "Fragile!?"

"Um…yeah," Neil said, "The kid just has a really mean backhand, trust me…"

"You've been slapped by him too?" Lyle asked.

"Yup," Neil said sounding rather accomplished, "When I first met him I thought he was a girl, a really flat-chested girl. He would slap me at least six times a week."

"So I wasn't the only one who thought he was a girl," Lyle said.

"Then one day I accidentally called him cute to his face," Neil said.

"So did I," Lyle said.

"Yeah, I know," Neil said, "You got lucky, _I _did not. You just got screamed at. I got slapped so hard, he broke my nose."

"I didn't think he was capable of doing that," Lyle said,

"Neither did I," Neil said, "Until he pulled it off."

"You two have a lot in common for two people who claimed that they couldn't stand the other one. I guess it's because it's because you're identical twins."

"Tieria!"

"Hey kid," Neil said, "You're like me now…well sorta…You have full access to the ship and can come and go as you please. I can only appear in certain places and only when the GN-Particles feel like cooperating."

"I can fix that if you want," Tieria said.

"I know you can," Neil said, "But I'm not sure if that's what I want. Granted I don't really feel like _leaving _if you know what I mean. I kinda like being able to go where ever I want to go."

"I understand," Tieria said, "Oh Lyle here I brought you something to eat. Seeing that I kind of chased you out of the dinning room, I thought that bringing you something to eat was the least I could do. And besides I think I owe you an apology for why I behaved the way I did when I was "alive.""

"Thanks," Lyle said, "But didn't you already do that?"

"Not in person," Tieria said.

Neil sighed, "Is this because you felt guilty about what happened that time?" he asked, "I thought I told you not to worry about that."

"I still feel bad about that," Tieria said.

Neil sighed again, "Why?" Neil said, "A. It happened what five years ago? B. There is nothing you can do about it. C. Why are you still mulling over it after your own "death." For crying out loud kid, just put it to rest."

"But if I wasn't trying to reopen my link with Veda when our Gundams had been disconnected, the Virtue would have taken to the new operating system and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Tieria said.

"Alright enough with the "if I had done this, it would have turned out differently," crap," Neil said, "I'm sick of it. Everything happens for a reason Tieria. For all we know you couldn't have died five years ago if I hadn't. If that had happened you wouldn't have been able to link your consciousness to Veda and you wouldn't be able to come and go as you please."

"But…"

"Oh for the sake of Gundam," Neil said, "If I hear you say "but" one more time, I swear to Veda I am going to kill you Tieria Erde, which would be rather difficult seeing that neither of us are really alive and unlike you, I can't make myself solid at will."

"You two fight like an old married couple," Lyle said.

"Thank you," Neil said with a smile.

"Um Neil," Tieria said, "I _am _Veda…well sort of…I just have full control of her."

"Yeah I know," Neil said.

"Then why did you swear to her?" Tieria asked.

"Force of habit Tieria," Neil said, "And for old time's sake. Well, I gotta go. The GN-Particles have decided that I've stayed long enough. I'll see you both around."

"It was good to see you Neil," Tieria said.

"Tieria you have no idea how happy I am to know that you're not going to shut yourself in your room and cry yourself to sleep when I leave," Neil said, "Hey Lyle, play nice with the other boys and girls."

"Nii-san!" Lyle cried out as Neil started to vanish, "I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?" Neil asked.

"Everything!" Lyle cried, "Neil, I'm sorry I hated you!"

"Hey don't worry about it," Neil said, "But please don't tell me that I'm gonna have to worry about you the way I used to worry about Tieria. See ya!"

With that Neil's spirit vanished and Lyle broke down. Tieria sighed he knew what Lyle was going through.

"I don't think Neil would want you to be upset," Tieria said, "He would always tell me, "I don't want anyone to be upset because of my death.""

"What would you know?" Lyle said, "You have no family."

Tieria frowned, "That where you're wrong," Tieria said, "Oniisan."

"What?" Lyle said.

"The members of the crew are my family," Tieria said, "Sure I have no biological family, unless you count Regene, but everyone on this ship is my family. I know I'll never be able to replace Neil as your brother, but I can be your younger brother if you want."

"Um…I have to say that is the most random thing you've ever said to me," Lyle said. "And I'm a bit creeped out by it. Aren't you "dating" Mileina? If the members of the crew are your family that means you're "dating" your younger, underaged sister. That's pedophilia _and _incest."

Tieria sighed and laughed, "What am I going to do with you?" Tieria asked, "Well you really should eat before your food gets cold."

"Alright, _mother_," Lyle said as Tieria turned for the door.

"I will get you back for that," Tieria said, "Well I have to go cover for Mileina, I kept her up last night."

"Tieria Erde, you little super computer generated pedophile!" Lyle yelled as Tieria opened the door.

Tieria turned, "I can assure you and your little perverted mind that I did _not _keep Mileina up in the manner to which you speak." He said, "It was just a talk."

"Yeah sure," Lyle said, "Just a _talk_."

"Hey," Tieria said, "I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you."

"You have selective hearing don't you?" Lyle asked.

"It's call selective processing in my case," Tieria said, "And it is _so_ much more useful than selective hearing,"

"Yeah," Lyle said as he took a bite of the breakfast that Tieria had given him, "I bet it is." Then looked down at the cover to the tray and noticed a note that read, "_By the way, I helped make this, TE._" "WHAT!?"

* * *

Yes, I did have to add Neil to the mix. He was feeling left out so I added him to the mix to make him happy. I was a little nicer to Lyle, but only just a bit. And what about Tieria's behavior, he's been hanging out with Regene a little too much, but I guess it works. Until next time Minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-Virtue-005_


	6. True Feelings and Confusion

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 is back with a new chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long. I've been absolutely swamped with everything. (It's really kinda bad when you barely have enough time to breathe during you waking hours) But aside from that I have another angsty Tieria chapter but it seems to fit him rather well. So after the disclaimer (Which you can skip) you can enjoy.

Disclaimer: Bandai Sunrise and Yun Koga own Gundam 00. Veda has just granted my permission to borrow the characters for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Six: True Feelings and Confusion

Mileina was quite glad to see Tieria in her normal seat in the bridge.

"Tieria-san!" She called happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Sumeragi said that if you slept through you work that I would have to take over for you," Tieria said.

"Tieria, if you and Mileina want to hang out for a while, I'll take over for a while," Sumeragi said, "We'll be landing on earth in a little bit."

"Okay!" Mileina said, "Come on Tieria-san! We'll go to my room!"

Tieria nodded and followed the hyperactive girl from the bridge. Aside from the night before, Tieria had never been in Mileina's room and was a little bit worried as to what the girl's room would look like but at the same time he was rather curious.

"Well," Mileina said, "Here's my room!"

Tieria wasn't sure what to expect. Despite being able to access whatever he wanted to, he had never once checked to see what the other Meisters' rooms looked like. But he was surprised to find that Mileina's room was nearly as plain as his room was. He had almost expected to find stuffed toys, posters and other things that girls her age liked. He took a good look around the room and he noticed a large amount of photographs everywhere and one vaguely familiar stuffed bear sitting on her bed.

"What's wrong Tieria-san?" She asked as she flopped down on her bed, "Tadaima, Nadleeh-chan!"

Tieria gasped, "You named the bear after my original Gundam?" he asked.

"Of course," Mileina said as she clutched the bear, "You gave it to me for my fifth birthday and I couldn't name it after you. I was too scared to ask for permission so I named it Nadleeh…For a while…it was the only part of you I had and that I could cling to…"

"Mileina…" Tieria gasped as he walked up to the bed.

"When we got the message stating that Seraphim had taken critical damage…I…I was…It felt like my heart stopped…and when…no matter what method we tried…couldn't get a life reading it felt like I was being torn apart…

"I didn't want to believe that you were dead…But…when you never returned…I found myself believing the possibility that you had been killed."

"Mileina…It's alright," Tieria said, "I'm here now. Somehow, I didn't die, which is why I'm here talking to you." He sat down next to the now crying girl, "I may not have a body of my own but my consciousness is still intact and that's all that matters. So please Mileina," He said in a gentle tone that Mileina had never heard before, "Cheer up."

Mileina looked up from her hands and saw that Tieria was lightly smiling, "Tieria-san…" She then suddenly felt rather embarrassed about letting herself get in such a state in front of Tieria, "Hai!" She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Sumimasen Tieria-san."

"It's alright," Tieria said, "You don't have to apologize."

"Ano…Tieria-san," Mileina started as her face flushed, "There's something I want to ask you."

"What would that be?" Tieria asked.

"What was it like…to lose your body?" Mileina asked, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it a bit. Maybe it will help you to feel better because you still seem kind of upset about the whole ordeal."

Tieria sighed. He really didn't want Mileina to know the gruesome details of his "death" but perhaps the girl was right and that he would feel better after talking it out. "Well as I told you last night, I was shot seven times," Tieria said, "And…I felt all but one of those seven shots. By the time I was shot in the head, my body had shut down and my mind was rendered unconscious. But thanks to Regene, my mind was not destroyed when th-…Ribbons shot me in the head. Then when Setsuna used Trans-Am Burst Mode I was able to awaken in Veda to access my body for one last time to initiate the Trial System." He paused for a bit, "I really have to thank those two because if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here talking to you…I would have been killed."

Mileina gasped. She really had no idea what to say to Tieria and she wished she could help to comfort him a bit. So she leaned her head on his semi-corporeal shoulder. "I guess I should thank them too then," She said as she felt her face grow warm, "They saved you." Tieria smiled a bit but Mileina could tell that it was a forced smile, "I guess talking about it didn't seem to help much, did it?"

"No," Tieria said, "It helped. It's just the kind of thing that's going to take a while to get over. I thought that my life was over when the first shot hit, then to wake up in Veda…it's going to take some time for me to adjust."

"I see," Mileina said, "Ooh Tieria-san guess what? Sumeragi said that we're going to go to a private beach for a few days!" She said trying to lighten the mood, "Isn't it great!?"

"It is," Tieria said, "I hope you have fun."

"Tieria-san," Mileina asked as she noticed that her tactic wasn't working out as well as she hoped that it would, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Tieria said as he faked a smile.

"It'll be great to spend some time in the sun won't it?" Mileina asked, "It'll be a relief to get off the ship for a bit!"

"I'm sure it will be," Tieria said softly, "Have fun."

"Tieria-san," Mileina said, "You will be able to come with us won't you?"

"No, I won't," Tieria said, "I have no corporeal body of my own. The GN-Particles were able to create a temporary body for me to use but the minute I try to leave the ship, the GN-Particle body will dissipate and my consciousness will return to Veda."

"Tieria-san," Mileina said, "You mean…you'll be all alone again?"

"Don't worry Mileina," Tieria said, "You deserve to have fun on Earth."

"Are you sure?" Mileina asked, "We'll be there for two days."

"I've been away from all of you for three weeks," Tieria said, "I can wait another two days. Don't worry about me, go have some fun."

"Okay," Mileina said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Will you ever be able to get a new body?"

"Eventually," Tieria said, "But there's a lot of work that needs to be done. There are thousands of corrupt files in Veda that we need to restore to their original state and while we've managed to fix about two hundred or so of those files it's going to take months to complete maybe even up to a year."

"I see," Mileina said, "I'll wait for you then. I'll wait as long as I have to."

"Thanks Mileina," Tieria said, "But you don't have to do that. There are other men out there better suited for you than I am."

"No," Mileina exclaimed as he face turned redder still, "I am going to wait as long as I have to wait!"

Tieria sighed as he noticed the color to the girl's cheeks, "Your face is all red Mileina," He said as he frowned, "Are you running a temperature?"

"N-No!" Mileina stuttered turned, if at all possible, redder, "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Tieria asked sounding rather concerned, "Your face is very flushed. Perhaps you should go to the medical room."

"I'm not sick Tieria-san!" Mileina exclaimed, "Ano…Tieria-san…I…I…"

"What is it Mileina?" Tieria asked.

"I…" Mileina muttered cursing herself for not being able to get the words out properly, "Tieria-san I…I love you!"

Tieria's eyes widened at the girl's outburst. He didn't quite know what to say. He had known that the girl had had a crush on him for a long time but he wasn't sure about the idea of someone loving him, "Mileina…"

"I understand if you can't love me back because of what happened to you," Mileina said, "But I still love you!"

Tieria just stood there in shock, "I didn't think anyone could ever love me…" He muttered.

"What do you mean Tieria-san?" Mileina asked.

"I'm…not human…" Tieria muttered vacantly.

"_Sure you are!" _A voice interjected before Mileina could.

"Neil…" Tieria gasped as the spirit materialized next to Mileina, "But…"

"Oi no buts," Neil said, "Millie-chan you tell him! Tell him he's being an idiot."

"Ano," Mileina said, "D-Dylandi-san is right! You're human!"

"I don't have a body," Tieria said, "How can I be human?"

"You have a kind and gentle human heart," Neil as he started to fade, "And that's all that really matters right. Congrats kid, you managed to find yourself a girlfriend. Keep makin' me proud!"

Tieria nodded slightly as the man's image faded completely.

"Dylandi-san is right, you know," Mileina said, "Your body may be different from a human's but you do have a kind heart and emotions. That's what makes you human."

Tieria smiled weakly as Mileina's pager went off, _"Mileina we're just about ready to go," _

"Okay," Mileina said as she turned to Tieria, "Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be alright," Tieria said, "Go enjoy yourself."

"Okay," Mileina said, "If you get lonely you can borrow Nadleeh-chan!"

Tieria sighed as the girl left the room. He was now utterly confused and alone again. He knew that it would only be for a few days but still it would feel like an eternity in his state. Despite how much he used to love being alone in the past, he had now come to despise solitude.

He looked over at the small toy and picked it up. Despite being about nine years old the toy was in amazing condition. He wished that he could remember giving the toy to the young girl but since his body had been destroyed he found that some of his earlier memories had not been intact. The bear did look vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember any of the other details behind the bear. He then took the bear and left the room.

* * *

Setsuna sighed. He could feel Tieria's emotions and confusion almost as if they were his own. And he wished that he could help Tieria but there was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him to let Tieria figure things out on his own. He wasn't sure whose voice it was. Perhaps it was a probably irritated Regene Regetta or even Neil Dylandi but whoever it was obviously wanted Tieria to figure things out on his own.

* * *

Yes, it's short. But the emotion that I wanted was there and I didn't want to kill it. So Mileina confessed her love to Tieria and he stood there (as my best friend put it) like a deer in the headlights. Then Neil comes, which only pushes Tieria into a further state of confusion but T-chan and utter confusion seem to go hand and hand. So, I'll shut up before this note exceeds the length of the chapter. Until next time Minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-Virtue-005_


End file.
